Snakebit
Snakebit is the third episode in the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. While the Ninja adjust to their new home and Jay deals with his parents' antics, Lloyd releases another tribe of Serpentine - the Fangpyre - one that may prove even more dangerous than the Hypnobrai. Plot The Ninja are woken early in the morning by Sensei Wu clanging a gong. To their dismay, the old master wants them up and working at the crack of dawn, in order to clean up their new home, the Destiny's Bounty. Although the Ninja are reluctant at first, they soon realize that they can use their Spinjitzu to speed up the process. By the time Sensei Wu and Nya return to the ship, it is looking much cleaner and tidier than before. Suddenly, the Ninja receive a surprise visit from Jay's parents, Ed and Edna. Although the others quickly take a shine to the Blue Ninja's parents, Jay rapidly grows frustrated: Ed and Edna reveal several embarrassing facts about his past, gush over Nya as the perfect match for their son, and ask Jay to visit their junkyard sometime. After several hours of this, Jay ushers his parents back to their junkyard, hastily promising to visit them soon. As the jalopy rolls down the road, Ed sadly tells Edna that their son is growing past the need for parents. Meanwhile, Lloyd is wandering through an eerie graveyard, deep within the Forest of Tranquility. Planning vengeance on the treacherous Hypnobrai tribe, he is using the Map of Dens to seek out the Fangpyre, reasoning that the best way to beat a tribe of Serpentine is with another tribe of Serpentine. The prospect of vengeance is all that supports his nerves as he reaches the center of the graveyard and opens the Fangpyre Tomb. As the snakes within surround him, Lloyd suddenly finds himself face-to-faces with Fangtom, the two-headed Fangpyre General. Lloyd offers an alliance against the Hypnobrai and the Ninja, which Fangtom likes the sound of. However, he notes that his army will need reinforcements to battle the Hypnobrai, prompting Lloyd to ask what the General has in mind. That night, Ed and Edna return to their junkyard, still melancholy about the icy reception they received from Jay. As Ed goes to work on some of the vehicles lying around, the lights go out and dark shapes rush through the shadows. Suddenly, the Fangpyre emerge, with Lloyd and Fangtom looking down on Ed and Edna from atop their trailer. Fangtom bids his forces to "have at it," and the snakes begin biting Ed's scrapped vehicles, transforming them into bio-mechanical Serpentine vehicles. Ed and Edna watch in horror as Fangtom explains his intent to reinforce his army, before revealing that the Fangpyre can infect people just as easily. Clinging to each other in fright, Ed and Edna can only scream as the red-scaled snakes surround them. The next day, the Ninja prod Jay into keeping his promise and visiting his parents. However, their Dragons are lethargic and uncooperative, which Sensei Wu identifies as the beginning of their molt. To the Ninjas' dismay, they are forced to release their dragons so they can complete their molts at the Spirit Coves. After seeing the beasts off, the Ninja, Nya, and Sensei Wu head to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk on foot. When they arrive, the place is quiet - Jay is worried, since his parents are "never quiet." A quick search reveals Ed and Edna bound and gagged inside an old refrigerator - more shockingly still, they have developed small fangs, forked tongues, and a noticeable hiss to their voices. Sensei Wu immediately identifies their condition as the result of Fangpyre venom - the only way to cure them is to get the anti-venom from the staff. On cue, a Fangpyre-infected wrecking ball appears, along with a horde of Fangpyre and Lloyd. The Ninja engage the snakes in battle, dodging the attacks of the wrecking ball in the process. With Nya covering him, Sensei Wu uses the Sacred Flute against several Fangpyre, only for Lloyd to counter with loud music from a Serpentine boombox. Sensei Wu irritably chides Lloyd for supporting the wrong side, but the would-be evil overlord turns up the volume and claims not to hear his uncle. Luckily, Edna manages to save Sensei Wu from a Fangpyre scout with a well-timed frying pan to the back of the head. Elsewhere in the scrapyard, the Ninja pursue a trio of Fangpyre around a pile of junk. Unfortunately, this allows the snakes to bite a large ninja statue - which Ed claims was made in Jay's honor - and transform it into a giant battle robot. Unable to compete with such a large foe, Jay commandeers the Fangpyre's wrecking ball, using it to bring down the robot. With the battle turning against his allies, Lloyd leads the Fangpyre in a retreat, personally joining Fangtom on a platform carried by a Rattlecopter. With the Fangpyre General airborne, the Ninja despair of ever curing Ed and Edna, but Sensei Wu reveals that their Golden Weapons have the answer. By focusing on thoughts of taking flight, the Ninja manage to transform their weapons into sleek vehicles, allowing them to pursue the snakes. Using his new Storm Fighter, Jay manages to steal the Fangpyre Staff from the Rattlecopter, only for all four Ninja to lose their focus and dispel their vehicles. With their transportation gone and the rest of the Fangpyre forces up ahead, the Ninja and their allies quickly retreat to the Destiny's Bounty. As Nya creates tea from the staff's anti-venom and cures Ed and Edna with it, Jay desperately tries to activate the "defense system" he installed into the ship. As the Fangpyre close in, Ed takes a look at the controls and repairs it, allowing Jay to activate the ship's new flight modifications. With a roar of engines, the Destiny's Bounty soars out of the desert, leaving Lloyd coughing on the dust stirred up by its flight. Unfortunately, Nya accidentally drops the Fangpyre Staff out of the back of the ship, allowing Fangtom to retrieve it after it knocks out one of his soldiers. Aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Jay sheepishly thanks Ed for helping with the flight system, apologizing for his earlier rudeness. Ed and Edna apologize in turn for being too overbearing and excited, allowing parents and son to reconcile on the best of terms. Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Ed Walker - Colin Murdock *Edna Walker - Jillian Michaels *Fangtom - Mackenzie Gray Errors *When Kai and Cole agree to go with Jay to the junkyard, their voices switched. Trivia *This episode marks the debut of Ed, Edna, the Fangpyre, several Serpentine vehicles, the vehicle forms of the Golden Weapons, and the flight mode of the Destiny's Bounty. It is also the last appearance of the Ninjas' individual dragons - when they return, they will have merged into a new creature. *The episode name comes from the Fangpyre's signature ability, which is demonstrated multiple times in the episode. *For some reason, Ed and Edna's cloths also change color as if they where biten too, but this is not repeated later on when Jay suffers the effect of the fangpyre venom. Gallery 1senseiwualarm.png 2kaiawakens.png 3zanethroughfloorboards.png 4colecleaning.png 5garagesale.png 6kaizanecleaning.png 7jaycolekaicleaning.png 8videogames.png 9jalopyappears.png 10greetings.png MoS3ParentsArrive.png 11reunion.png 12familytour.png 13colestories.png 14edednaleaving.png 15throughthegraveyard.png 16fangpyretombentrance.png 17lloydsurrounded.png Nfangtom2.png 18homesweethome.png 19edworking.png 20fangtomlloydarrival.png Nfangtom3.png 21edednasurrounded.png 22zanekaijay.png 23sickwisp.png 24sadcole.png 25travelingtojunkyard.png 26jaysuspicious.png 27chainedup.png 28wreckingball.png Nfangtom4.png 29jayfangpyre.png 30nyasenseiwu.png 31defeatedsnappa.png 32fangpyrerobot.png 33jayinsidewreckingball.png 34robotdefeated.png 35fangpyreretreat.png 36jayedednacole.png 37unlockedninjavehicles.png Fangtom6.png 38fangpyrevehicles.png 39antivenom.png 40fixingthebutton.png 41takingflight.png 42greatestinvention.png Soundtracks Ninjago Soundtrack - We Have Liftoff 1080p HD Ninjago Soundtrack - Fangpyre Battle Ninjago Soundtrack - Unleashing the Fangpyre Category:Episodes Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:2012 Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago Category:Season 1 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu